Born
by AngelD0418
Summary: AU preLittle Lucy. Dean's stepmother is about to give birth to Dean's new halfsibling. How does Dean feel about all this?


Author's Note: This is a Little Lucy story. If you don't know what Little Lucy is, then you probably won't understand this story unless you go back and read The Price You Pay, where a lot is explained. Actually, technically, this is a Little Little Lucy story, because this comes before the Little Lucy stories. I'm trying to get back into the writing mode because I know it has been so long since I've written anything. It's just a cute little one shot that I've had for a while. Happy reading!

Born

Dean hated Lynne. He thought that there was no way he could love the child that his father and this woman had produced. However, he was still loyal to his father and showed up at the hospital when John asked him to come. He sat out in the waiting room in the maternity ward, waiting to hear about his half sibling. He did feel a little guilty when he smiled at the sounds of Lynne screaming.

After hours of reading the same crappy magazines over and over and drinking cup after cup of coffee, his father finally emerged. "You have a little sister, Dean," his father said. For the first time in a very long time, Dean could see real happiness in his face. "Her name is Lucy Marie Winchester and she's a perfect little girl."

"Congratulations, Dad," Dean said, shaking his father's hand. He was hoping that his father would give him permission to leave. He had nothing against this child, but he could feel no connection to it. He didn't feel like this child's sibling as long as she was Lynne's child.

"Dean go see your new sister."

"Well, Dad, I-"

"Dean you won't believe her until you see her. Go in there and see your little sister." It was a command and Dean could not disobey one of his father's commands. He heaved a sigh and started to walk towards the room his father had come out of when a gurney containing Lynne came busting out of the room.

"What's going on?" John asked worriedly.

"It's nothing to be too concerned about, but we need to take her upstairs for a CAT scan to make sure she didn't damage a blood vessel in her brain during delivery. She's been complaining of headaches," replied one of the doctors at Lynne's side. John turned back to Dean.

"Go take care of your sister. I'm gonna go upstairs with Lynne to make sure everything is okay." With that, he turned back to Lynne and followed her gurney into the elevator. Dean sighed again and entered the room Lynne had just come out of.

All that remained in the room after the whirlwind known as Dean's stepmother had left was one nurse and a glass basinet containing Lucy. The nurse smiled at Dean and left the room, presumably to give the two new siblings some time. At first Dean just stood on the opposite side of the room, watching the pink infant squirm. He took tentative steps across the room, not sure what he would do when he reached the baby.

When he got there, he knew exactly what to do. He leaned over the bassinet to see the tiny child staring back at him with clear, green eyes. She had a head full of dark brown hair and he could see many of his father's features in her face. Dean suddenly felt an instant connection to this little baby. He gently put one hand under her neck and one under her bottom, lifting her out of the bassinet and into his arms. He hadn't held a baby since Sam was this small and then he was only 4. He could do nothing but stare as she stared right back.

"Hi Lucy," he said softly. "I'm Dean. Your big brother. I'm gonna keep you safe." She squirmed and cooed and he could have sworn she smiled, even though he had heard that babies that young could not smile. He shifted her onto one of his arms and reached up to stroke her cheek. She responded by turned her head towards his hand. There was a rocking chair in the corner and he slowly walked over and sat down with his baby sister, gently rocking back and forth.

Hours later, Lucy was asleep in Dean's arms while he still sat rocking her. Various nurses had come in and out to check on the child and they had all told Dean that she was doing just fine. At one point they took her away and he suddenly felt empty. They brought her back after a while and he was surprised at how relieved he was to have her back with him. The peacefulness of the room ended when a gurney with Lynne on it came rolling back into the room, John right behind it. Lynne saw Dean immediately and scowled at him.

"Give me my child, Dean." Dean was about to protest when John gave him that look. He stood up as slowly as he could so not to wake the baby in his arms, but Lucy's eyes still slid open. She sat gently and content in his arms until she was laid into Lynne's. Suddenly, the child began to thrash around and sob. "What did you do to her?" Lynne accused. Dean didn't say a word. He stood still and sent vibes of hatred towards her, hoping they were missing his little sister. "She's giving me a headache. Take her, John." John did as he was told and Lucy's cries lessened, although they didn't cease.

Dean walked over to where John was standing and just being in the vicinity was enough to make Lucy almost completely stop crying. Within a minute, Lucy was nestled in Dean's arms, content enough to begin drifting off to sleep. There was no mistaking the look of loathing Lynne shot at her stepson. Even John seemed to notice and instinctually moved towards his children.

"Let me make something clear to you, Dean," Lynne said quietly. "Lucy is my child. Just because she is technically your half sister will not make her love you." She was obviously unaware of the connection that Lucy and Dean had already established. Dean already knew that Lynne would never have that with her daughter. He felt sorry for the child he held in his arms. It was sad that she probably wouldn't have a good motherly influence in her life. And it was sad that Lynne would probably never realize what an amazing daughter she had. As Dean watched his father move back towards his wife, he knew that he was going to be all Lucy had.

And he was okay with that.


End file.
